gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Carole Hudson-Hummel
Carole Hudson is the mother of Finn Hudson. Biography Her husband supposedly died in the first Iraqi war when Finn was young. As a single mother, she often took many jobs and did everything that she could to make sure her son was happy and healthy. Season 1 Unfortunately, despite her love for her son, she also craved romance. As such she had a short relationship with a lawncare worker named Darren, who works for Emerald Dreams. During this time Darren helped Finn discover his singing voice and the three of them would often sing together on the front lawn as Darren painted it. Unfortunately the relationship ended when Carole found out that Darren had started seeing a sexier and younger girl, abandoning her without so much as a word. This abrupt end, resulted in Finn becoming fixated on making his mom proud above all else in his life. Darren then appeared later on with the younger girl on the the football field Pilot Episode singing along to "Don't Stop Believin'" - Journey. This gave Finn Hudson the idea of singing this song at Glee Club. Shortly after the break-up with Darren, Carole and Finn were driving. While Carole was speaking to Finn about his future, he took his eyes off the road and accidentally ran over a mailman. The traumatic incident haunts both mother and son, although Finn uses the mailman being hit as a means to control his pre-mature ejaculation. In the episode ''Ballad, ''Carole, while stopping by Finn's bedroom to drop off clothes, found Finn singing to a sonogram of a baby. Upon confronting him, Carole discovers to her horrified shock that Finn's girlfriend Quinn is pregnant with what they both think is Finn's baby. Despite the fear of knowing her son is going to be a father, Carole consoles Finn as he breaks down crying. Soon after, Quinn is kicked out of her parents house upon their discovery, and Carole lets her stay with her and Finn. How she reacted to finding out the Finn was not the father of Quinn's baby is unknown. However is seems that Quinn has moved out to live with Puck and his mother. When next Carole is seen, it seems her life has taken a surprising turn. In Home, during Parent/Teacher Conferences, Kurt Hummel introduced his widower father Burt Hummel to Carole in the hopes that it would spark romance, and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn (who Kurt nurses a crush on) to become closer. The plan works spectacularly as Burt and Carole fall in love with one another. Kurt even helps Carole make herself over, wearing new clothes and redecorating her home. Finn remained oblivious to his mother's new love-life, until Carole attempted to redecorate the living room, and get rid of her deceased husband's old arm chair. Finn becomes furious at his mother moving on (after 16 year of mourning) and is initially cold towards Burt when the two families sit down for a 'family' dinner of sorts. However, he begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports. While Carole is content about this, Kurt feels left out and hurt at his father's new friendship with Finn, and suggests to Finn that they break Burt and Carole up. Finn attempts to do so, by threatening to flush his father's ashes down the toilet, stating that is what Carole is doing by dating Burt. Carole does not appreciate her son's selfishness, saying that they have been going through the motions of being 'a family' for 16 years, and that she is happy with Burt and that Finn has no right to try and take it away from her. She later invites Burt over, during which Finn finally accepts him as a part of Carole's life. Category:Characters Category:Finn Hudson's Mother Category:Finn Hudson Category:Mother Category:Minor Characters